Witness
"Witness" is the fourth song off of the debut Clams Casino album "32 Levels". Lil B provides the vocals, rapping about his magnificence and giving shout outs to places around the world. Lyrics It's all money, bitch Come take a look at me, bitch It's all for real, bitch It's Lil B, it's Lil B Everyday, thinkin' 'bout the money, thinkin' 'bout the business Driving in my foreign car, can I get a fuckin' witness? Every day, feeling like the man, feeling like I'm Diddy Riding through the forest, then I ride through the city Getting paid, everyday (sw-swag, swag) Can I get a witness? Every day Mardi Gras, ask God, my fuckin' witness Riding on the Autobahn, no I can't fuckin' stop Only day we stop turning up is when we fuckin' drop (Drop, drop, drop) Can I get a witness? Can I get a witness? (Based God) Can I get a witness? Can I get a witness? Famous like a rockstar, respected like a rapper My life's a movie but, no, I'm not an actor Smoking big every day, can I get a witness? Drink a little Vodka, then it's coke and Henny Going out every day, can I get a witness? Cooking dance when I turn up, and I fuck these bitches Then Clams Casino, driving past Reno Keyboard kid with the money, gambino Can I get a witness? Can I get a witness? (Based God) Can I get a witness? Can I get a witness? (You know man all we need is a witness, you know what I'm saying?) Big boss, call me big boss, call me Rick Ross Fredo Santana, yeah I got the hammer Yeah I'm army strong with that pink bandana I'm a Navy SEAL so you know I get scanners Call me a Marine cause my money come faster She way faster, money up to NASA Might be in Texas, I might be in London Might be in Sweden, counting up these hundreds Shoutout to France, shout out to Japan Everywhere I go, man, they do the rain dance Everywhere I go, man, they do the rain dance Shouts out to Africa, shouts out to Japan Lil B Can I get a witness? Can I get a witness? Can I get a witness? Can I get a witness? You know what I'm saying? Come check out how we do this, man Me and Clams Casino right now, man You already know it's your boy Lil B All we gotta do is have a witness See what I'm saying? Come check this out man, come see the business Feel me? Come see that with your own eyes, man Come see that with your own eyes, man You feel me? Real based man It's your boy Lil B, can I get a witness? If somebody check me out If somebody look at me You feel me? One time for the one time, man Clams Casino we on it Keyboard kid, what up? It's your boy Lil B Yeah, what's up? Can I get a witness? Can I get some bitches? Turn up Video Onscreen text CLAMS CASINO XXXII WITNESS DIRECTED BY LIL B WITH AN EXTREMELY RARE FEATURE FROM "LIL B" HIMSELF WITNESS HISTORY - LIL BCategory:Songs Category:Videos Category:Collaborations Category:Discography